Forbidden Love
by xxChocolatDevilxx
Summary: Princess Hinamori Amu is forced to marry a wealthy prince named Hotori Tadase. One night, Amu goes on a walk and meets Tsukiyomi Ikuto. They befriend each other and fall in love. They realize their love is forbidden since Amu is Tadase's so they decide to run away. Will they get caught or "live happily ever after"?


**Natsumi: Happy Thanksgiving people!~ Whooooooooooo! Second fan-fic! :D It's gonna mostly be Amuto and Kutau and a bit Rimahiko and Kaiya.**

**Natsumi: So…this was the fan-fic that Naomi and I originally started on months ago…**

**Ikuto: IT SOUNDS RETARDED! AMU'S FORCED TO MARRY TADASE?! WTFAWK IF THAT?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE IN THAT POSITION!**

**Amu: *pulls Ikuto's ear* OMG! SHUT UP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! NOW SAY SORRY AND BE NICE!**

**Ikuto: OWW! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE NICE FROM NOW ON!**

**Amu: *glare* Good. Now do the disclaimer. **

**Ikuto: N-NATSUMI & N-NAOMI DO N-NOT O-OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR A-ANY OF ITS C-CHARACTERS!**

**Natsumi: ...dafqu...?**

**Natsumi: *ROFLOLMAO* LOL! YOU JUST GOT PWNED BY YO GIRLFRIEND! XD XD XD**

**Natsumi: Anyways… Enjoy~!**

* * *

**+++ Utau's POV +++**  
"Wake up, Utau! Wake up!"

I groaned and moved to my side.

"Utau! Get up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see my sister, Hinamori Amu. We have different last names because I use my stage name as a singer and Amu used our parents'. We were the princesses of the _Tsumidori_ (Hinamori Tsumugo X Hinamori Midori) Kingdom.

A few miles away from our kingdom was huge village. Sometimes, Amu and I would take a walk in the village and visit our friends, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, her twin brother, Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima, Yuiki Yaya, Sanjo Kairi, and Sakurai Yua.

"UTAU! GET UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

I immediately covered my ears with my hands or else my ear drums would burst. When I heard her huff, I instantly got up and threw the covers off me.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! Don't yell anymore!" I said.

"Geez, I'm usually the one who over sleeps!" Amu laughed, "Well, you better hurry up and get ready before we're late for class."

I saw that she was wearing yellow Haute Hippie Tiered silk dress. It was a strapless dress that had layers overlapping on the side and a yellow ribbon tie above her upper stomach. A yellow rose was also on the side of the ribbon. For her shoes, she wore yellow Joetta Maue slippers.

"Whoa, are you wearing that to class? It looks revealing." I commented.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, "We're home schooled, genius. It's not like I'm gonna go out in this either."

I got out of bed, grabbed my clothes, walked into the bathroom, took a short but relaxing shower, and got ready. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Amu gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" she demanded.

"It's my normal clothes." I shrugged.

"I know for a fact that Hoshina Utau does NOT wear anything like that." she commented.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Miss Know-It-All, I can wear anything I want when I feel like it and when I want to."

But…even I wasn't sure about what I was wearing.

**+++ Amu's POV +++**  
I still couldn't believe it.

My very own sister was wearing a black button-down with a dark violet tie that had a black ribbon tied around it. There was even a cross at the bottom of the tie. She had a slanted black belt with a silver chain across it on a black ruffle-skirt that had a red and black plaid under it.

The skirt was ended on her upper thigh so it was revealing. She had on black fingerless gloves that had a silver chain wrapped around the wrist. For her shoes, she wore dark violet boots that went up to her knee. A pair of black socks went even further than that, reaching her lower thigh. She even wore a collar that had a chain trailing around her neck. Utau took another chain and used it as a "hair-band" to tie her blonde hair to the side. She left a bit of the chain dangling like a hair extension.

"What will happen if mother and father saw you in that?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "They'll freak."

"But they won't," Utau said and mischievously smirked.

Oh yeah! That's right. They left the kingdom to meet another royal family not too far from here. I tried not to laugh at Utau.

"Naughty, naughty." I scolded while shaking my finger at her. I couldn't help it. I laughed and Utau cracked up along with me.

"Do you wanna skip class? I'm gonna be bored listening to the stupid tutor rambling on and on about roman numerals and some other crap I don't care about." Utau said; pretending to be a delinquent. She even tugged at the chain in her hair and "stretched" it.

"Who would want to listen to them anyway?" I giggled. "Do you want to go to town instead?"

Utau stared at me. Then, she yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT IF THE GUARDS-"

I covered my ear with one hand while I threw a pillow at her with the other. "Not so loud! If someone hears us, they'll take us to class without questioning!" I hissed at her.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Well, sorry. By the way, you make us sound like we're criminals."

"But do you want to go? To the town? I wanna show the girls my new dress!" I said. I went to the closet and pulled out a red and white frilly dress. It came with red ribbons that you can use to tie your hair and wrap around the lower part of your legs. It also came with fingerless gloves which also had ribbons on it. There was also a hat with a big red ribbon on it.

The dress was short sleeved and they went down to probably the upper arms. The corners of the sleeves were puffy and had ribbons around them toward the edge. There were also crossed strings in the center of the dress which held the dress together. The shoes that came with this dress were white ballet flats with a red bow at the end. A red and white umbrella came with the dress to add to the cute and warm feeling.

"Fine." Utau gave in and sighed. "I have to meet with Yua anyways." She walked over to her closet and picked out some better clothes to wear.

"Ok then! I'm gonna curl my hair for the dress!" I said cheerfully, grabbing an iron and the dress into the bathroom.

_Oh yeah_, I thought. "Utau, can you get me three of the dresses and some ribbons I don't usually use?"

"You mean the extra ones?" she asked, walking over to my closet.

"Yeah. I wanna give them to Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya, and Yua." I said and went back to what I was doing.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Later on, we snuck past the guards and headed towards the village.

As I walked down the streets with Utau, I held three bags which held three dresses and accessories for my friends.

One of them was a purple, white, and red plaid dress that ended at the upper thigh. The top part of the dress was white and had a ribbon on it. At the skirt part, it was purple and red, plaid. Black tights and boots also came with the dress. For accessories, there was a black ribbon headband and a small pink handbag which had a purple ribbon on it. This dress was perfect for my petite best friend, Mashiro Rima.

In another bag was a dress for my other best friend, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. It wasn't really a dress since Nadeshiko liked Japanese dancing, so I got her a kimono instead. It was blue with violet flowers on it. There was a ribbon around the back that was midnight blue. A plastic violet flower is used as a hairpin. For earrings, there were small violet earrings that complimented her long, straight, and shiny purple hair.

In the last bag, was a dress for her other friend, Yua, and accessories for Yaya. Yaya isn't really into clothes except for cute costumes, but she liked cute things. So instead, I bought some cute ribbons for Yaya to wear. One of them is orange, with yellow stripes with a glittery, yellow star in the middle. For Yua, I bought her a white, black, and pink tube dress. The tube part of the dress is white with a pink floral design on the left side. The skirt part was hot pink with black hearts. A black ribbon was in the middle to separate the top and skirt part. The shoes that came with the outfit were these platform shoes, with a glittery bow at the end where the peep holes are. This outfit was **hot** but it wasn't really my style. I thought it would look better on Yua anyways, she was a model.

We finally reached the village. All the villagers recognized us and either bowed or curtsied. Then, all at once, they started to offer us things. Utau and I winked and put a finger over our lips to hush them. The villagers nodded in reply. We come to visit often, so they know that we sneak here and don't want to get caught. So yeah, we were good friends, too.

We started to walk down the streets again, and saw girls of all ages gaping and admiring our dresses. I smiled and waved at them, which caused some of them to squeal. Utau just rolled her eyes; she doesn't like to be in the center of attention.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off to Maple Street. She let go when she saw Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's mom buying groceries from the stands. We walked over and greeted her with a warm smile. She immediately curtsied.

"There's no need!" we laughed. "I mean, like come on! We've known you since we were babies." I said. Yep, that was true. Utau's like, two years older than me. So when I was one year old, my parents decided to celebrate my first birthday at the castle, so they invited Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, and their parents to perform Japanese dancing at the party. That was when Nagi, which is what we call him now, and Nadeshiko first met Utau and me. And we've been good friends ever since.

"So, we're looking for Nagi and Nadeshiko. Do you know where they are?" Utau asked Fujisaki-san.

"Oh, yes. They are with the whole gang hanging out at Yua's house, as usual. She does have the biggest house, after all." she replied with a smile on her face. "Oh, here." she said as she rummaged through her basket, "Take this." Fujisaki-san handed me a pink fan with red cherry blossoms as a design; it has a cherry blossom scent, too. Utau had a purple fan with black glittery butterflies bordering the end of the fan.

"Thanks!" we beamed.

"You're welcome!" she replied "I'm glad you like it!"

"Bye!" we called as we headed towards Yua's house, which was about two streets away from Maple Street. When the house came in view, we ran over to the door and rang the doorbell. A maid opened the door, curtsied, and let us in. We headed upstairs to Yua's room. Everyone was in there; in fact they almost pounced on us when we entered the room,

"Hey, everyone!" Utau and I called. "Hiya!" Yaya exclaimed and glomped us. Kairi just looked up at us from his book, nodded towards us and looked back as his book. No surprise there. "Hi, Amu-chan, Utau-chan" Nagi and Nadeshiko said at the same time. We giggled in reply. No wonder why they were twins. Rima just said a plain, emotionless "Hi." in a soft voice. _So Rima-like. _I sighed inwardly to myself.

We sat on the bean bags on the floor. The girls noticed my dress and started to gather around me. "It looks so cute on you!" Yaya gushed.

"I'm not really into fashion, but I have to admit, it does look cute." Rima smiled.

"Oh my gosh! You have to take a picture with me!" Yua squealed, throwing her camera at Utau, who took the picture. Nadeshiko just smiled warmly at me. I returned her smile with a grin and a wink.

_Oh yeah!_ I suddenly remembered. "Here…" I said, straining to reach the bags containing the dresses I bought over for the girls, which were set in a corner when I came in. I handed each of them a bag and removed the ribbons for Yaya individually.

"Oh! Something for us again? You and Utau are so generous! Thanks!" Nadeshiko complimented us, as she took the bag.

I smiled and replied "No problem!" Utau, turning on her oh-so-cool personality blushed and avoided eye contact.

"N-Not really…" she stammered. Nadeshiko just giggled.

The boys sighed in a teasing manner and retreated to their small "boys" corner. "Girls…" I heard Nagi mutter and Kairi nodded his head in agreement.

"Is someone going to move into the house next door soon?" I asked Yua. The family that used to live there moved to a different part of town and their old house has been empty ever since.

"Yeah, I heard from my mom a family by the name of Souma's gonna move in" she informed us. "And I heard they have five sons and the youngest one is a year older than Utau. They're all cuties, too." Yua gushed.

"Oh really? Great! We can ask him to hang out with us then." I said and glanced over at Utau, sending her a smirk, "**And** get a certain someone a boyfriend." I added mischievously.

"I wonder who that 'someone' is" she said sarcastically, throwing a heart shaped pillow at me. I dodged it and threw it back at her, laughing.

"I know right, I _wonder_" Rima said before grabbing a pillow and hauling it at Utau, too.

"Hey!" Utau exclaimed in surprise as the pillow smacked her in the face. Nadeshiko and Yaya giggled and joined in the pillow fight.

After a while, we all plopped down on Yua's bed, exhausted.

"You guys turned my room into a havoc mess!" Yua groaned.

"You took part in the fight, too" I pointed out.

"True" she admitted. Just then, the maid entered the room with glasses of fruit punch on a platter and set it down on Yua's desk. I grabbed a glass and chugged the whole thing down. The other girls did the same thing and Nagi and Kairi looked at us like we were some sort of freaks.

"Oh!" I said, as an idea popped into my head, "Why don't we throw a surprise party for the new boy that's moving in next door at the palace?"

"That's a **great**-" Yua began. Utau had cut her off.

"**No**" she said firmly, "Are you crazy? Mother and father will _kill_ us. Literally _kill_ us."

"Did you forget that they're gone for two weeks?" I reminded her.

"No, but what about the servants and other people at the palace? They'll obviously tell the King and Queen what we princesses were doing while they were gone. We'll be _locked_ in the castle for the rest of our life"

"We'll tell them not to tell then. They have to listen to us, too."

"You're taking too much advantage from being a princess"

"I'll take that as a yes, then" I said, completely ignoring her remark.

"Fine" Utau sighed. "But if we get in trouble, it's your fault."

"Yay!" Yaya cheered and hugged Utau.

"Okay…so when's the new boy gonna arrive?" I asked Yua.

"Hm…" she looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "In a week or less, according to my parents." she replied.

"Okay, the preparations should be finished by then. Do you guys want to ask some of your other friends or family to come?" I asked. Everyone nodded eagerly.

Utau glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "We should get going. The maids are going to be calling us for dinner soon and if we're not in our rooms, the guards will start searching the village. And then we won't be able to come here anymore." she said.

Nadeshiko looked out the window. "Yeah, you're right." She turned to Nagihiko. "C'mon Nagi, let's go."

Nagihiko raised his eyebrows. "I'm not a little kid." he pouted.

"I'm still older than you." she giggled. She reached out and helped him to his feet. I'm so envious of those two. I've always wanted an older brother to protect me and be there for me. Not that Utau isn't good enough. She's an awesome sister.

Kairi and Yaya stood, too. "I'll walk you home." Kairi offered. Yaya blushed while smiling like an idiot and nodded. It's so obvious that they like each other and yet when I asked Yaya, she denied it. I made a mental note to myself to carry out Operation Kaiya during the party.

Rima stayed sitting criss-cross on the floor with a beaming Yua. "I'm sleeping over." She stated.

We all said our goodbyes and left the house, going our separate ways. Utau and I started back towards the castle. We talked about random things for a while, like how normal girls would. Not that our lives were **_ever_** normal. And what happened right afterwards proved my point.

Usually, I brought cloaks with me to make our escapes and returns easier. I threw on my dark red one while Utau put on her purple one. We made it through the castle walls and the guards but we weren't so lucky on our next obstacle.

Two hands planted on our shoulders, holding us still. "And where were you?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned slowly to see a pissed Sanjo-san and a smiling Nikaidou-sensei standing close behind her.

* * *

**Natsumi: There~ :D**

**Ikuto: *grumbles* I'm still mad -_-**

**Amu: No one gives :)**

**Ikuto: *pout***

**Natsumi: Kitty cat!~ *tackles Ikuto***

**Ikuto&Amu: o.O**

**Natsumi: Well anyways, hope you guys like it! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as humanly possible.**

**Amu: If there's no stupid homework and projects stopping her.**

**Natsumi: Agreed.**

**Ikuto: Please R&R! **


End file.
